


Paper Bouquet

by aban_ataashi



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deadfire Spoilers, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Pillars Prompts Weekly, Watcher Desta, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Desta loved Aloth for his determination, even if it meant their paths diverged now and then.And she loved him for the ways he managed to stay with her, despite the distance between them.





	Paper Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Pillars Prompts Weekly #7- Bouquet. It actually started out very differently, but I think I like where it ended. (Heads up- there are spoilers for Aloth's quest in Deadfire. Nothing too specific about the quest itself, but the fic is based on one of the potential endings.) Enjoy!

Desa couldn’t blame Aloth for leaving the Deadfire, just like he couldn’t blame her for staying behind. Eothas had thrown the world into a whirlwind of chaos the likes of which it hadn’t seen in living memory- and for the time being that chaos was centered in the Deadfire. Desta couldn’t simply leave these people to deal with the fallout of a god’s actions. She knew that in times such as these, people tended to either be at their best or at their worst. If someone were here, just to provide aid and protection and a reminder that hope was still alive, Desta believed the best would prevail. And so long as she could be that person, she would.

Meanwhile, Aloth still honored the responsibility he had bestowed upon himself to dismantle the Leaden Key. Several factions were alive and thriving around the world, scrambling to somehow use the new shift in the world’s balance to their advantage. Aloth knew more than anyone just what these people could be capable of, and he had vowed to put forth all of his efforts into stopping them from causing any more harm.

Desta loved Aloth for his determination, even if it meant their paths diverged now and then.

And she loved him for the ways he managed to stay with her, despite the distance between them.

 

It started, Desta supposed, as one of countless small conversations they’d had in the quiet of Desta’s quarters. Aloth was stretched out in bed, watching Desta pace around the cabin, organizing and reorganizing the sparse cabinets. They’d been at sea for three days now- three days of nothing but water and sky and the occasional dry, barren island. It was more than enough to make Desta restless.

“With these winds, it will be another two days before we land,” she complained. “I’m going to lose my mind staring at the ocean for that long.”

“Perhaps we’ll get lucky and get attacked by another pirate ship,” Aloth said, a wry smile creeping onto his face. “That would liven things up.”

“Very funny.” Desta gave up her attempts at distracting herself and simply collapsed on the bed next to him . “Although I have to admit, I wouldn’t mind the change of pace.”

Aloth chuckled, shifting his position to make room for Desta. “The ship is getting to everyone, I think. I never imagined I would be nostalgic for the Dyrwood, but even I must admit that traveling on land had its advantages. I certainly never had to worry about keeping all of my spellbooks and scrolls safe from seawater.”

“Oh, for the days when you only complained about the mud and snow.”

“Ah, yes. I do remember that. Still, I miss the dry air.”

“You know what I miss?” Desta replied, her voice growing wistful. “I mean, besides not being stuck on a boat. I miss the _flowers.”_

Aloth raised an eyebrow. “The islands have flowers.”

 _“_ The _islands_ have flowers- at least the ones that aren’t just sand and rocks- but we spend most of our time on this _boat_. I’m not saying the ocean isn’t beautiful, but I miss the colors, and the smells, and the bees! Oh, you should have seen Caed Nua once all of the gardens were done. It was wonderful in the spring!” Desta’s smile at the memory faded in disappointment. “But here? I can’t even put a flowerbed on the ship.”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair and pulling at a stray leaf. Of those, she had plenty to spare. Her skin was covered in leaves and moss and bits of fungus, but never in the lovely wildflowers she so admired. If she could make herself sprout blooms, she would, but of course that wasn’t how these things worked. “I just miss the meadows. There’s nothing like that out here.”

“You have a point. The Dyrwood has, if nothing else, admirable scenery,” Aloth agreed. He pulled Desta closer, resting his head on her shoulder. “But even so, I would rather be in the Deadfire.”

“Oh, really?” Desta questioned. “Even with the saltwater in your grimoire? I didn’t realize you liked sailing so much.”

“The Deadfire has _you.”_

Desta laughed in delight and rolled over to kiss him. Eventually the two would drag themselves out of bed, and eventually the ship would reach Dunnage and their attention would return to more urgent matters. The conversation would, for a while, fade to the back of Desta’s mind.

 

She remembered much later, when she received a letter from Aloth, and something fell from between the pages and fluttered to the ground. As Desta plucked it back up she recognized it as a small sprig of lavender, delicately dried and pressed.

Curiously, Desta turned to the letter, and a smile slowly formed on her lips as she read Aloth’s words. The first section of the letter detailed his travels, describing his newest mission and assuring Desta that he was safe.  Towards the end, he began to describe the valleys he was traveling through.

_You would adore  the scenery here, I’m sure. Even as summer draws nearer, the fields are filled with all manner of flora that make me wish even more that you were here with me to appreciate them.  I enclosed a small sample- I know sailing can become tedious, and hope this might give you a moment’s distraction. It is a lovely flower, although I must admit it can’t hope to compare to you._

That day, Desta purchased a small blank journal from the Neketaka market and carefully secured the letter and flower within. She kept the book secure in her cabin, and with each letter she received, she added to the pages. Nearly every one contained a precious dried flower, a lovely rose or bright sunflower or soft snowdrop. And each one was ended with a similar sentiment:

_A beautiful flower, but it can’t compare to you._

Communication with Aloth was still difficult, of course. With so many miles between them, it was easy for letters to become lost on the journey. Desta wasn’t sure how many of her letters to him made it through, or how many he had sent to her had been lost. But the ones that came through were treasured, and whenever the ache for Aloth began to weigh heavy in her heart, she would take out her makeshift scrapbook and re-read his words. She knew she would see him again, and she hoped that soon they could stay together for good. But until then, she had this book of love letters, this bouquet of papered flowers, to give her hope and comfort.


End file.
